Every Word
by Janeway1390
Summary: A one shot SaraMichael story about their true feelings for each other.


**Spoilers: **This does contain spoilers for the Michael/Sara scene in episode 1.18 The Key.

**A/N: **After watching the video of the scene between these two I couldn't resist doing a little one shot. I figured that most people probably know already anyway lol. So just enjoy and please review!

Michael walked into the infirmary and sat down without saying a word to the other person in the room. Sara made no move to speak so he just sat there as she stuck the needle into his arm. Things had been awkward between them for the past three days. It all started one morning when he kissed her and asked her to wait for him. She refused, of course, saying that until things were different nothing could happen between them.

Then she noticed her keys were missing and naturally blamed him. Since that day they had barely made eye contact, a huge turnaround from what they had that morning. Michael found himself wanting nothing more than to be able to be back in her arms and having her close to him again, but a large part of him felt that could no longer be possible.

The escape was still a few days away, but Michael needed to make things right with Sara now because he couldn't bare the way things were between them. Sara finished with his shot and took off her gloves. He took this as his cue to leave and did so without looking back.

* * *

Sara finished her notes and closed Michael's file. She sat there contemplating the last few days. It wasn't fair. Michael was everything that she shouldn't want, he was an inmate, a criminal, yet he was all she wanted. The day he kissed her was the first day in a long time that she felt wanted, maybe even loved. The look in his eyes when she told him she couldn't wait for him was imprinted in her mind.

She wished that everything that happened on that day finished there, but then she remembered why she closed herself off to him in the first place. Sara felt so hurt and used that it pained her to look at him. So she didn't. They didn't even speak to each other and that pained her even more.

The knock on the door made her turn around. It was Katie waving goodbye. Sara waved back and moved to her desk where she saw a small origami rose. She picked it up and threw it in the trash behind her and looked back to find a small envelope with "Sara" written on it. Against her better judgement she opened it and read.

_Sara,_

_I know you hate me right now. I would hate myself if I was in your position, but there is something I need you to know. All those things I said the other morning, I meant every word. It wasn't all just a trick to get what you think I wanted. We both know what happened and it doesn't need repeating, but I need you to know that I never meant to hurt you._

_I was selfish. I realize that now. It was unfair for me to ask you to wait. You would have to wait for me much longer than you know and I can't believe I asked you to take such a huge leap, but I was speaking from my heart, not my head._

_A man does not walk into prison looking for love. I sure as hell didn't. I was focused on my brother and the short time he has left, hoping beyond everything that there would be a way to save him. Then I met you and everything changed. I found something I wasn't ready for, but my time with you has made my stay here more bearable._

_I regret the way things are between us. I wish we could go back to that day when, at least for a moment, the rest of the world disappeared. Just know that if I could change things I would. Please just remember that you mean more to me than you think and while I know I hurt you, it was never my intention. I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Michael

* * *

_

Michael walked into the infirmary like he did every morning. Without a word he took off his shirt and Sara pulled the privacy curtain. She took off his bandages and started treating the burn on his shoulder.

He gathered up his courage and spoke to her for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes," she replied evenly.

"Good," he had so many things he wanted to say to her, but he was at a loss for words. He didn't expect the letter to make things right between them, but he hoped it would do something. Right now it looked like it may have only made them worse.

Sara finished treating his wound and put the bandages on. She stood in front of him and he looked down, not able to meet her gaze.

"So is this it?"

"Excuse me?" he asked looking up to see a pained expression filling her features.

"You write me this letter saying all these things and that's it? Is that all there is to say?"

"I don't know what you want me to do," he told her confused.

Sara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Men," she muttered then leaned in to kiss him. It was as soft and passionate as the first one, but it conveyed more. They finally pulled away and she looked into his eyes. "Did you mean everything you said in the letter?"

"Every word."

She kissed him again. "Good, because I feel the same way."

Michael smiled at her and she smiled back. The world seemed to disappear around them. There were so many things weighing on Michael's mind, but right now all that mattered was him and her.


End file.
